


Herbstmorgen

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liebt seinen Garten über alles und er liebt den Zauber des Herbstmorgens. Andere wissen das weniger zu schätzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbstmorgen

Als früh morgens die Sonne aufging, versteckt hinter nebligen Schleiern, war Sam bereits wach und schon längst auf den Beinen. Er trat hinaus vor die Türe und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die Luft war feucht, der Nebel jedoch war nicht dicht genug, als dass er die Welt hätte verdecken können. Sam lächelte. Sein kundiger Blick verriet ihm, dass es heute wieder ein sonniger und angenehm warmer Tag werden würde.

Im sanften Wind raschelten die trockenen Blätter der Bäume leise vor sich hin. Die einstmals grünen Blätter, die nun in Farben von Rot, Gelb, Braun und Orange leuchteten. Schon oft hatte Sam die anderen Hobbits sagen hören, der Herbst sei so trist und schlage ihnen aufs Gemüt, doch Sam fand ihn einfach nur wunderschön.

Der Gärtner liebte diese Jahreszeit sehr. Natürlich brachte der Herbst viel Arbeit mit sich. Die verblühten Blumen mussten zugeschnitten werden, das Laub, welches von den Bäumen fiel, musste auf Haufen geschafft werden, damit es die Blumen nicht bedeckte und auch viel Unkraut musste gejätet werden, damit im Frühjahr wieder alles sauber und schön war. Und doch hatte diese Jahreszeit einen ganz besonderen Zauber. Der goldene Herbst.

Gerade im Herbst lag eine ganz besondere Stimmung über dem Garten. Natürlich, manch anderen Gärten fehlte dieser spezielle Zauber, doch dieser Garten hatte ihn. Es lag wohl an den Kürbissen. Behutsam strich Sam über die ledrige harte Haut der Frucht. Ein Kürbis war besonders groß und er hegte und pflegte ihn schon seit langem. Das kräftige Orange der harten Schalen leuchtete weit und das helle Gelb der anderen Kürbissorte, die Sam in seinem Garten zog, bildete weitere Farbtupfen in den trister werdenden Beeten.

Bei seiner morgendlichen Inspektion des Gartens fielen ihm auch heute einige kleinere Schnecken auf, die sich an den Blättern seiner geliebten Pflanzen zu schaffen machen wollten. Leise tadelnd klaubte Sam die kleinen Geschöpfe ab und legte sie in einen Eimer, um sie später in einiger Entfernung vom Garten wieder auszusetzen. Es widerstrebte ihm, die armen Tiere einfach zu zertreten und auch wenn seine Praktik zeitaufwändig war und so mancher seiner Freunde es als völlig sinnlos erachtete, wollte Sam nicht mit dieser kleinen Tradition brechen, die er nun schon so lange beibehalten hatte.

„Du und dein Garten!“, vernahm er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte, standen dort niemand geringeres, als Merry und Pippin und beobachteten ihn neugierig. Sam lachte.

„Jedem Hobbit seine Freude.“, erklärte er wichtig. „Was seid ihr denn schon auf den Beinen?“ Doch als er näher kam, merkte Sam, dass er sich die Frage wohl hätte sparen können. Der Geruch von Bier lag schwer in der Luft und Ringe unter den Augen der beiden Freunde berichteten von einer durchzechten Nacht.

„Spaziergang.“, meinte Merry nun und gluckste leicht. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ein paar vertrockneten Blüten der Rosenbüsche zu, um sie zu entfernen. „Was is das hier für’n Kraut?“, murmelte Pippin und griff in die Rosenbüsche hinein. Sam konnte ihn nicht schnell genug abhalten und Pippin büßte den unvorsichtigen Griff mit einigen Kratzern und Schrammen, die die Dornen der Rosen in seine Haut rissen. Fluchend besah Pippin sich seine zerschrammte Hand.

„Das mein lieber Freund ist kein Kraut, sondern Rosenbüsche.“, erklärte Sam in angesäuertem Tonfall. Wenn es um seinen Garten und seine Pflanzen ging, verstand er nur wenig Spaß.

Merry grinste. „Und das da hinten ist dein neuer Freund, ja?“ Damit wies er auf die Vogelscheuche, welche in dem Kürbisbeet stand. Sam schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Solltet ihr nicht lieber endlich ins Bett gehen? Ihr seht reichlich mitgenommen aus.“ Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die beiden Hobbits. Sie hatten augenscheinlich tatsächlich die ganze Nacht dem Bier gefrönt. Mit ein paar gemurmelten und gelallten Worten verabschiedeten sich die beiden endlich und machten sich auf den Weg. Sam blickte ihnen schmunzelnd nach und widmete sich wieder den Rosen. Merry und Pippin würden jetzt ins Bett fallen und bis zum späten Nachmittag schlafen, um dann mit einem ordentlichen Kater zu erwachen… Die beiden Hobbits würden den ganzen Herbstmorgen verpassen.

Sie würden nicht sehen, wie die Sonne den Himmel erklomm und die Nebelschleier besiegte. Sie würden nicht beobachten, wie der sanfte Herbstwind wieder eine große Anzahl trockener, bunter Blätter von den Bäumen wirbelte. Sie würden verpassen, wie sich die letzten Schwärme der Singvögel formierten und davon flogen, den Himmel mit ihren zahlreichen Körpern verdunkelten.

Nichts von dem Zauber erkannten sie und irgendwie taten die beiden Freunde dem munteren Gärtner ein wenig leid. Solch einen wundervollen Morgen zu verschlafen!

~*~

Sam schlug die Augen auf und alles was er sah, war Dunkelheit. Natürlich. In Mordor und der näheren Umgebung war es immer dunkel. Er richtete sich auf und erspähte Frodo, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden kauerte. Seufzend setzte Sam sich auf. Welch ein wunderschöner Traum. Er wusste zwar nicht so recht, warum er ihm Frühjahr vom Herbst träumte, doch es war ihm einerlei. Er fühlte sich frischer und ausgeruhter, als all die Tage zuvor.

Eine Gestalt erschien am Eingang ihres Unterschlupfes und jagte ihm einen Schrecken ein, obgleich er genau wusste, wer dort auftauchte. „Aufwachen, ihr Schläfer! Zeit zu gehen. Schnell, schnell!“, ertönte die unangenehme Stimme ihres Reisegefährten. Sam kroch zu Frodo hinüber, der noch immer nicht wirklich wach war und grummelte vor sich hin, während Gollum schon wieder aus dem Eingang verschwand.

„Diesen Herbst stelle ich einen Vogelscheuche in den Garten, die genauso aussieht, wie dieser Stinker.“, murmelte Sam vor sich hin. „Der hält mir bestimmt jede Krähe fern.“ Vorsichtig rüttelte er Frodo an der Schulter. „Herr Frodo, aufwachen. Wir müssen weiter!“

„Es ist doch noch dunkel.“

„Es ist immer dunkel hier.“, knurrte Sam missmutig. „Wird Zeit, dass wir den Ring vernichten, damit wir endlich wieder nach Hause kommen… ich vermisse meinen Garten.“

Frodo lächelte müde und murmelte: „Ja, dein Garten… lass uns aufbrechen, Sam. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.“


End file.
